


Flint and Steel

by Dale_Gardener



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dale_Gardener/pseuds/Dale_Gardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smidge of angst built around a metaphor.  Written for the 'spark' prompt at Me and Thee One Hundred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flint and Steel

Hutch is stone-faced after Marianne, after Kira, aware that it’s all gone wrong somewhere, sharp edges cutting himself and the people around him. But Starsky, steel in his eyes, keeps getting in Hutch’s way. Hutch doesn’t even mean to strike at him, would rather not, and winces every time he sees the sparks fly. Starsky wants to set a fire in him, to warm them both, but all that Hutch can see is how they could burn each other, all the things that might turn to ash, and he keeps his distance, hard as flint. But the sparks still fly....


End file.
